Gossip Girl: Rocinha
by wtf cookies
Summary: Bom dia, Cariocas! Gossip Girl na área, e eu não venho mais com bombas, e sim com balas perdidas! A vida escandalosa da elite carioca vai ganhar novos contextos quando Sabrina, a it-girl neo-Garota de Ipanema ficar pobre e for morar na Rocinha. E a história se complica quando aventuras do passado se misturam com romances do presente. Tudo do jeito escandaloso que você adora. GGR.


gossip**girl  
ROCINHA**

**EPISÓDIO DE HOJE:  
**piloto – parte 1.

**~ Pompeii – Bastille **

**GOSSIP GIRL: **Hey, Cariocas! Esta é a Gossip Girl, sua primeira e única fonte por dentro da vida escandalosa da elite do Rio de Janeiro. Prontos para um "badalo"? Hoje eu trouxe uma bomba – ou melhor, uma bala perdida. Preparados? Segundo a nossa fonte, hells_becca, Sabrina da Silva, sim, a nossa _it girl, _neo-Garota de Ipanema, foi vista pousando seu Porsche na frente da Rocinha. Chocados? Não mais que eu. Vejam a foto se duvidarem...

**Cena 1: Entrada da Rocinha. Dia. **

Sabrina desce do carro, num mix de assustado com nojento. Ela acaba entrando na favela. É observada por Daniel Gonçalves, do alto. E ainda mais do alto por Chico Bastos. Algumas crianças passam correndo e Sabrina fica com medo de ser assaltada.

**GOSSIP GIRL: **Parece que Sabrina já está fazendo novos amigos! Que lindo... Mas o que será que a nossa diva está fazendo lá?

**Cena 2: Mansão de Bia. Dia.**

Nando e Bia estão em um amasso na casa dela. Quando seu iPhone começa a tocar.

NANDO: (dando beijos molhados em Bia) Não... não atende essa porra, me beija.

BIA: (olha para o iPhone, preocupada) Eu preciso amor... é a Sabrina.

Bia desvencilha-se de Nando. Ele fica #xatiado, ainda na cama. Ela vai para o banheiro, para conversar mais privadamente com Sabrina.

BIA: Você tinha que ligar justo agora, S.?

SABRINA: (lastimosa) Tu nem vai acreditar onde eu estou.

BIA: OMG, VOCÊ FOI COMPRAR ROUPA E NEM ME CHAMOU?

SABRINA: Eu tô na Rocinha, amiga. Minha mãe... caiu num golpe de um agiota. A gente tá pobre. Sem nada. (desespero) Eu vim tentar me familiarizar com esse lugar, mas... impossível!

BIA: (chocada) Pobre? Rocinha? _Hello_?

SABRINA: Acho melhor eu desligar o iPhone, senão vão levar... a gente conversa mais tarde?

BIA: No Antiquarius?

SABRINA: Você paga?

**CENA 3: Casa dos Gonçalves. Dia. **

**GOSSIP GIRL: **Flagra – Garoto Solitário olhando pela janela de sua casinha na Rocinha. Eu diria #tenso, mas o que é bonito deve ser visto e Sabrina está na área. Mas vale ressaltar que #tenso mesmo é a sua irmã, Jana, ouvindo Michel Teló enquanto engoma. E ela ainda aspira ser uma de nós...

JANA: (desligando o rádio) O que você tanto olha pela janela? Sabrina? Gossip Girl disse que ela está aqui, na Rocinha! A gente deve, tipo... pedir um autógrafo?

DANIEL: _Shh,_ Jana... Olha lá ela, como ela é linda! Parece uma princesa.

JANA: Ah, você é um babaca mesmo né... (distrai-se) Acho que ela vai estar na festa amanhã.

DANIEL: Festa? (vira-se) Que festa?

JANA: (rindo) Você não está sabendo da festa? Todo o Colégio está sabendo... se você parasse de ficar lendo Clarice Lispector no recreio e arriscasse um pouco de vida social, talvez você tivesse um pouco de chance com a Sabrina.

Daniel fica pensativo.

JANA: Pensando bem... acho que nem assim.

**Cena 4: Mansão dos Braga. Topo da Rocinha. Dia. **

Chico está tomando o café da manhã, esparramado no sofá. Seu pai, Bruno Bastos, o maior traficante de drogas do morro, está gritando com alguém no telefone. Ele levanta-se e vai buscar água na cozinha. Seu pai desliga o telefone, de repente.

BRUNO: Três quilos! Três malditos quilos! Perdidos. Não tenho quem vender... e não posso me expor, a polícia já está de olho. Merda!

CHICO: Você precisa de alguém para vender a droga, pai?

BRUNO: Sim. Urgentemente. Vai ter uma festa de jovens riquinhos amanhã. A droga vai rolar solta...

CHICO: Ah, eu vou nessa festa.

Bruno fica pensativo.

CHICO: Já está na hora de eu ter responsabilidades maiores, pai. Se você permitir, eu posso vender as drogas na festa amanhã.

BRUNO: Não! Você é um inútil, Chico. Faz tudo errado. E tem muito dinheiro envolvido... não posso arriscar você fazer uma outra merda, como você está acostumado. Não vou correr riscos.

Chico assiste o pai sair da cozinha, furioso. A câmera foca nele, lentamente, que fica um tanto quando chateado com as palavras do pai.

**~ Indigo – Frida Sundemo ~**

**Cena 5: Restaurante Antiquarius. Tarde. **

Sabrina para na frente do restaurante. Entrega as chaves para o manobrista. A câmera foca debaixo ela entrando no restaurante, chiquérrimo. Quando está na porta, recebe uma _blast_ da Gossip Girl.

_**#blast3392: MEU DEUS! Que a mãe da Sabrina deu pra subir na vida a gente já sabia, mas agora ela comprova o atestado de inutilidade... perdeu tudo para um agiota! E agora, raynha S? Uma palavra pra você: pobre. bjks, GGR.**_

A câmera foca na cara lastimosa de Sabrina.


End file.
